monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Champions - 39F
Hazards Overall Strategy Bring Flight and Mine Sweeper Monsters The main hazard of the dungeon is Mines. Each one will deal 160,000 damage. Therefore you want a full team of Flight and Mine Sweeper monsters. Get the Shield to Fend Off Attacks When you defeat the Demon, there will be a Shield where it is cleared. It will mitigate 95% damage for 1 Turn. Make sure you take the Shield when the enemy does a giant attack. Be careful that if the Demon gets Knockout, the Shield will not spawn. Have 1 Pierce Monster During the Boss Stages, there will be a lot of of mobs. Also the Demons will move so that it will be on top of the Shield. Make sure you have 1 Pierce monster to guarantee that you can get the Shield. Do Not Bring Demihume Monsters The Fellmane in the dungeon are Demihume Slayers. Do not bring Demihume Monsters like Kushinada, D'Artagnyan, Pandora or Red-Hood Nonno to the dungeon. Viable Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat the Demon for the Shield Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demon 2. Grab the Shield while damaging mobs 3. Defeat the remaining mobs When you defeat the Demon, it will drop a Shield to increase your DEF for 1 Turn. The best time to take the Shield is during the 2nd Turn so you have to take down the Demon on Turn 1. 2nd Stage - Take the Shield to Mitigate Damage Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demon 2. Grab the Shield while damaging mobs 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Just like the previous Stage, take down the Demon for the Shield to mitigate damage while dealing damage to the mobs. 3rd Stage - Get the Shield on Turn 5 Izanagi's HP: 2.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demon 2. Defeat the mobs while damaging Izanagi 3. Grab the Shield on Turn 5 4. Defeat Izanagi Izanagi will deal a powerful Volatile Blast and Lock-on Laser after 5 Turns. It is hard to tank the damage unless you have the Shield. Therefore you want to defeat the Demon and grab the Shield right before the attack. 4th Stage - Focus on the Mobs Izanami's Attack Pattern Izanagi's HP: 2.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Demon 2. Defeat the mobs while damaging Izanagi or Izanami 3. Grab the Shield on Turn 5 4. Defeat Izanagi 5. Defeat Izanami Like the previous Stage, Izanagi will deal two powerful attacks on Turn 5. Make sure you grab the Shield on that turn to mitigate damage. You can deal damage towards Izanagi by aiming on the top left corner. 5th Stage - Defeat Izanami on Turn 2 Izanami's HP: 400,000 Progression Order 1. Do not deal damage onto Izanami on Turn 1 2. Heal up using HW while defeating Izanami Izanami will increase your ATK as well as shoot Healing Walls for your team. She has very low HP so make sure you don't deal damage to her on Turn 1. Izanagi's Attack Pattern Normal Izanagi's Attack Pattern Enraged Izanagi's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Focus on the Mobs Izanagi's HP: 3.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Wolves 2. Defeat the Demon when it comes 3. Grab the Shield on Turn 4 4. Defeat Izanagi The damage onto Fellmane and Visceron are linked to Izanagi. However, if both of them are defeated, Izanagi will be enraged and will deal more damage. Make sure you grab the Shield before Izanagi's Top Attack. 2nd Boss Stage - Focus on Izanagi Izanagi's HP: 4.1 Million Progression Order 1. Focus on Izanagi on Turn 1 2. Defeat the Demon when it comes 3. Grab the Shield on Turn 4 4. Defeat Izanagi On Turn 1, there will only be Izanagi. Therefore focus damage onto Izanagi. If you didn't defeat both the Fellmane and Visceron on the 1st Boss Stage, they will come back again. Do not take them down so that Izanagi will be not enraged for the Last Stage. Like the previous stage, grab the Shield on Turn 4 to mitigate the Boss's giant attack. 3rd Boss Stage - Use SS to Defeat Demons and Izanagi Izanagi's HP: 6.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Wolves 2. Use SS to defeat Demons as well as deal damage to Izanagi 3. Grab the Shield on Turn 4 4. Use remaining SS to defeat Izanagi After 2 Turns, 4 Demons will show up. The Demons will move around and can move on top of Shields which will make them impossible to grab for Bounce monsters. Therefore you want to SS to clear multiple Demons or have a Pierce monster to take them. Izanami will appear but since she has a lot of HP, you focus all your attention onto Izanagi.